falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Company, Inc.
Wolf Company, Inc. is one of the PMC in Post-War World. The corporation is based out of Guantanamo in the Former Cuba. Much of their equipment appears American and Russian in origin, such as the M199 Carbine, and the like. Wolf's soldiers are known for their ability to adapt to almost any situation, allowing them to easily tread through enemy territory. They stand as a team, putting their squad before their individual lives. Wolf soldiers are battle-tested and have average, reliable technology and weapons. Overview The Wolf Company, Inc. is a private military company which surfaced in several Americas conflict zones following the 2210. Since 2250, there have been furious rows about its activities in the Commonwealth Texas, Four States and Canada Wasteland, and elsewhere. Wolf Company, Inc. specilized its activity at military contract service, such as personal protection, convoy security and tactical operations. Wolf hire former soldiers and personal with combat experience as his agents and send them to different location, mostly North America. History Origins Society The Wolf Company, Inc. is characterized by a mixture of military environment and at the same time more relaxed. Because its main HQ is in the province of Guantanamo, surveillance is not as high as it could be on the continent. Wolf's slogan "Sua Sponte" refers to the fact that any member enters Wolf's own will, neither enters forced nor enslaved as other military groups could do. Another more humane feature of the organization is the humanitarian aid provided in the conflict zones in which Wolf is deployed, with teams of engineers, doctors and other humanitarian personnel capable of repairing infra-structure at a decent level (similar to the Boston Commonwealth in 2290) Bases *The city of Guantanamo located just outside Guantanamo Bay Naval Base. It is also called Wolf-Capital. It is the financial power center of Wolf Company, Inc. equipped as a pre-war city including typical establishments of a United States military city full of bars / taverns, pawn shops, tattoo parlors and strip clubs. *'Guantanamo Bay Naval Base' (Spanish: Base Naval de la Bahía de Guantánamo), officially known as Naval Station Guantanamo Bay or NSGB, (also called GTMO because of the abbreviation of Guantanamo or Gitmo 'because of the common pronunciation of this word by the former United States military) is a Wolf Company military base located Guantánamo Bay, Cuba. The base is on the shore of Guantánamo Bay at the southeastern end of Cuba. Training Recruit Training is 12-weeks, this includes a week of receiving, followed by a 12 rigorous weeks of training. The following schedule breakdown is of recruit training at GITMO Phase 1 *'Receiving Week Recruits arrive on GITMO late at night and are immediately thrust into the stressful whirlwind of in-processing, haircuts, uniform and gear issue and medical evaluations. Recruits undergo an initial strength test to ensure they are prepared for training. At the end of the week, they meet the team of drill instructors who will be responsible for them for the rest of training. *'Weeks 1-3' Recruits receive instruction on military history, customs and courtesies, basic first aid, uniforms, leadership and core values. They begin to learn discipline through close-order drill and hand-to-hand combat skills through the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, which is made up of various martial arts styles. Recruits will also complete the 5K and 8K hikes. Phase 2 *'Week 4' Swim Week. True to their name, Wolf need to know how to survive in the water. Recruits learn to leap into deep water, tread water, use issued equipment to stay afloat and to shed heavy gear that could pull them under water. Initial drill will also take place during this week, as well as a MCMAP test. *'Week 5' Team Week. The recruits take a short break from nonstop training to help out around the island. Recruits do laundry, help in supply warehouses and clean buildings around the depot. They also get their photos taken in the uniform. They will finish the week off with the 10K hike. *'Week 6' Grass Week. Recruits hike to the rifle range and begin to learn the fundamentals of marksmanship. Recruits learn the proper firing positions and spend hours sitting in grass fields sighting in on practice targets. *'Week 7' Firing Week. Recruits finally fire live rounds with their rifles. Recruits practice firing from different distances in the sitting, standing, kneeling and prone positions. Recruits finish the week with the 12K hike. Phase 3 *'Week 8' Basic Warrior Training. They are taught basic skills of survival in combat, such as combat marksmanship skills, land navigation, proper gas mask use, and how to maneuver under enemy fire. *'Week 9' Testing week. The recruits undergo practical application evaluations. They complete a combat fitness test and face the challenges of the Confidence Course for the last time. *'Week 10' Recruits face the final challenges they must overcome to earn the title of Wolf. The week begins with a physical fitness test and a written exam before the final drill evaluation. The recruits then face the Crucible, a final 54-hour field event that tests the recruits on the knowledge, skills and values they have been taught throughout training. Those who complete the final challenge are awarded their Wolf and star, symbolizing their transformation from recruits to Wolves. Phase 4 *'Week 11' Wolf week. Wolf week now lasts two weeks, giving the new Wolves more time with their Drill Instructors. During this time the Wolves will gain more insight as to what it means to be a soldier of a Wolf Company, Inc.. The Wolves will also conduct a uniform inspection for the Battalion Commander. *'Week 12' This final week the Wolves will complete final administrative tasks on the island before their graduation ceremony. The new Wolvesget 10 days of leave before reporting for additional combat training, and then to various occupational specialty schools. Divisions Operating Forces ''' Wolf Security-Guard Forces' The first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling areas in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. They provide private security to shareholders and they rarely help the public law enforcement in major incidents. It also acts emergency unit for responsible for providing disaster relief. 'Wolf Corps Forces' The Wolf Corps Forces is the division in charge of military operations in conflict zones. They are the best known division. 'Wolf Quick Reaction Force' Wolf Quick Reaction Force is a special operations force whose functions are: Obtain information from the enemy. This usually includes providing information about enemy positions, supply routes and information of military value. Sabotages and attacks within enemy territory, preferably key objectives and structures, Counterinsurgency operations in allied territory, supporting the police, Operations in wild territory, Training of allied armies and foreign guerrillas, Counterrevolutionary War (CRW) and Protection and security of authorities. Foreign relations New Confederate States of America New California Republic Cascadia Cascadia has had ties with the Wolf Company since their campaign against Caesar's Legion in the 2280s. Wolf mercenaries were noted for their high levels of performance and playing major roles in assisting Cascadia and her NCR and NVU allies against the Legion, most notably during the Siege of Seattle where Wolf mercenaries helped take out Legion snipers, officers, and helped identify artillery positions so they could be destroyed and aid in capturing the city. The Cascadian government later contracted Wolf Company after the civil war broke out to assist them in fighting against the Comintern Pact, but would be fighting partisans instead of IPRA troops since other mercenaries were fighting in the army as well. Federation of Alaska New Comintern Pact While the New Comintern Pact was initially hostile towards Wolf Company, they would later ammend ties and would contract their services, mostly during the Cascadian Civil War where they were contracted to fight alongside the Comintern's Red Army and other conventional forces against the Cascadian Army. Wolf Company's services were contracted as a means of maintaining filled ranks in the Red Army and maintaining order behind friendly lines to repel any Cascadian incursion into Comintern territory. Enclave Technology Wolf Company, Inc. have adopted a military aesthetic and focus on acquiring pre-War military gear. Their standard uniform is inspired by pre-War Army fatigues and typically combined with military-grade armor, primarily various types of combat armor, worn with bandanas, sunglasses, and military caps. The Wolf also have access to heavy weapons such as Fat Men and missile launchers The Wolf Company, Inc. enjoys a substantial advantage over many of its competitors, thanks to a strong industrial base, a large supply of manpower, and rugged, standardized technologies. Its biggest advantage, however, are command and control capabilities: The Command uses computer software to coordinate and evaluate its troops, with radio and satellite communications providing real-time coordination of its military operations. It is also necessary to denote the air and naval capacity of the Wolf Company owning a fleet of twelve ships and an air fleet of a larger size. Vehicles, Weapons and Equipment. Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'N99 10mm pistol''' *'Colt M1911 Pistol' *'Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG' *'FN P90C (9mm or 5.7mm PDW)' *'TDI Katar (12.7mm SMG)' *'Heckler & Koch MP5 (9mm SMG)' *'Heckler & Koch R93 (5.56mm assault rifle)' *'M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge)' *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG)' *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm and 20mm)' *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm):' 14.5mm Chinese anti-materiel rifle, captured *'REPCONN Plasma Rifle' *'REPCONN Plasma Pistol' *'Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster' *'Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle' *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser' *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (85mm missile)' *'"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm)' *'Mark 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher (40mm)' *'M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher' *'M45 Flamethrower' *'M25 Anti-Tank Particle Beam Weapon' *'Various rifles: Common models include Lee-Enfield, M1 Garand, Winchester, AK-112, etc.' Other Infantry equipment *'T-45 Power Armor' *'T-51 Power Armor' *'T-60 Power Armor' *'Enclave XO-1 Power Armor' *'Standard Combat Armor' *'Columbia River Knife and Tool M1 Bayonet'- Combat knife and bayonet, copy of pre-war weapon. *'CRKT M3 Combat Tomahawk'- Tactical tomahawk used for both close combat and as a tool. *'CRKT M2 Heavy Fighting and Utility Knife:' a 15-inch machete-type blade, commonly referred to simply as a "machete", used as a tool and can be used in close combat. *'Pneumatic Breaching Device': Pre-war door-breaching tool, sometimes used in close combat, commonly referred to as the "power fist". *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun:' Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). Robotics *'RobCo Protectron:' Common security robot, over 300 in inventory *'General Atomics M38 Lightweight Airborne Combat Automaton "Mister Gutsy"': Military version of "Mister Handy" robot, armed with plasma weapon and mounted flamethrower, about 300 in inventory *'General Atomics M55 Armored Combat Sentry "Sentry Bot":' heavily armored combat robot armed with minigun or Gatling laser and triple-shot anti-tank missile, about 100 in inventory Explosives *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade' *'M65 Plasma Grenade' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade' *'M3 Unconventional Explosive Grenade' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge' *'M15 Fragmentation Mine' *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine' *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine' *'M58 Plasma Mine' *'Semtex': Plastic explosive *'Dynamite': Pre-war civilian explosive, used by military in postwar period due to ease of manufacture. Light Vehicles *'Technicals:' Converted from light trucks, mostly GAZ, armed with heavy machine guns, recoilless rifles, ATGMs, or other weapons. Hundreds in inventory *'Construction machinery:' Various models of bulldozers, excavators, etc used by Army Engineering. Over 100 in inventory. *'GAZ Vodnik:' Light armored amphibious vehicles, most models mid to late 21st century variants. 100-200 in inventory. *'Transport Truck': Former military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 00 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. *'Motorcycles': pre-war motorcyles used for light reconnaissance and messenger roles, some with sidecar with machine guns, 100-200 in inventory. Tanks and APCs *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 25 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50-100 in inventory as of 2290 *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 145 in inventory *'Ross-21 Battle Tank': Estimated 5 in inventory *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 40 in inventory *'MC12 Stryker:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, 45 in inventory *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 60 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with a Cascadian standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, Ram Tanks, a Tiger, two T-34s, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caesar's Legion *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannons. *'M38 Light Tank' post-war light tank armed with modified 60mm mortar, co-axial MG, pintle mount for MG or missile launcher, side mounts for missile launchers or recoilless rifles. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer':155m heavy howitzer, 120 in inventory, towed by tractor, truck or pack brahmin team. *'M3 105mm Howitzer': 105mm light howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up truck, or a single draft animal. Around 200 in inventory. *'203mm Howitzer:' towed by heavy truck, tractor, or pack animal team, about 30 in inventory *'120mm tank gun': main gun removed from non-functional tanks. Mounted on vehicle mounted or towed mounts. about 46 in inventory. *'M116 pack howitzer': Small pack howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up, or draft animal, may also be dismantled and carried by draft animal. Some mounted in back of truck as improvised self-propelled artillery. About 200 in inventory.' *'81mm infantry mortar': Medium infantry mortar, several hundred in inventory. *'Improvised MLRS:' Improvised multiple launch rocket system constructed from multiple industrial pipes, mounted on back of pick-up truck, transport truck, tractor, or towed carriage. Common calibers include 200mm, 120mm, and 85mm infantry rockets. Replaced by SAR series. *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' Postwar artillery rocket made after the Industrial Revival, calibers include 85mm, 120mm, 203mm, and 305mm. 450 in inventory *'M109 Self-Propelled Howitzer': 155 self-propelled gun, about 30 in inventory. *'M110 Self-propelled Howitzer': 203mm howitzer, 16 in inventory. *'M270 MLRS': Multiple launch rocket system, about 20 in inventory. Anti-Aircraft Systems *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 14 mobile launchers, 4 fixed launchers, and est. 32 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 16 fixed and 41 mobile launchers in inventory, 200 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, 200-300 inventory *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M163 VADS': 20mm self-propelled AA Gatling gun, 33 in inventory *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system, 28 in inventory. *'MC-12MMC Multi-Role Missile Carrier': MC-12 Stryker armed with multi-purpose AA/AT missiles. 15 in inventory. *'Modular Light Weapons Turret': Lightly armored modular turret with two mounts for Browning M2 machine gun, Rockwell CZ-53 Avenger 5mm minigun, GA-134 7.62mm minigun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser, or FGM-219 "Quadbarrel missile". Hundreds in inventory. *'ZU-23:' 23mm AA gun, about 200 in inventory, sometimes mounted in truck beds for use as mobile AA, also common on naval vessels. *'ZPU:' 14.5mm dual or quad AA machine gun mounts, very common, over 400 in inventory. *'S-60:' 57mm AA gun, about 100 in inventory. *'ZSU-57-2:' 1950-era anti-aircraft tank, refurbished after war, armed with twin S-60 57mm AA gun, 7 in inventory *'ZSU-23-4 "Shilka":' 1960s-era AA tank, armed with quad 23mm cannon, 8 in inventory *'ZSU-E-4:' 2060s-era anti-aircraft tank built off aging T-87 chassis, armed with armed with twin rotary laser weapon and two 4-shot 6K11 SAM (NATO Designation SA-29 Gammon). 25 vehicles in inventory, missiles are rare. *'S-460 SAM "SA-26 Goatfly":' Short-range SAM, 12 mobile launcher and about 500 missiles remain. Aircraft *'VB-02 Vertibird Transport': ~150 in inventory, used as both cargo transport and troop transport during battles. Some models used as private transports, such as the "CEO's Craft", a Vertibird Transport used for the CEO of Wolf Company, Inc. *'VB-02 Vertibird Gunship': ~75 in inventory, armed with nose-mounted Gatling Laser, missile pods, and bomb racks for mini-nukes. *'CV-80': Utility VTOL, 115 in inventory, various models, mostly transport and attack variants. *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, 105 in inventory, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'Lockreed P-80': Jet fighter (85 in inventory) *'F-108 "Rapier"': Advanced jet fighter, from pre-war US stocks (20 in inventory) *'Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow"': Advanced jet fighter, from pre-annexation Canadian stocks (Seven in inventory) *'Various repurposed civilian aircraft:' Cessna Atomic series, Piper Fusion Cub, etc armed with guns, rockets, and small bombs for light attack use. Some heavier multi-engine aircraft used as bombers or gunships. (~200-300 in inventory) *'Various vintage military aircraft:' 40 or so in inventory, upgraded with nuclear-powered piston engines examples include P-51 Mustang, P-47 Thunderbolt, Spitfire, SBD Dauntless, B-17 Flying Fortress, Avro Lancaster bombers, etc. *'Mil Mi-8 "Hip":' Transport helicopter, about 30 in inventory. *'Mil Mi-24 "Hind":' Attack helicopter, about 25 in inventory *'Mil Mi-82 "Hanger/Hammer":' Tiltrotor aircraft design in 2070s, similar to US VB-02 Vertibird, 40 in inventory, including both transport (NATO codename "Hanger") and attack (NATO codename "Hammer") variants. Naval Vessels *'Light patrol vessels:' Converted pre-war light vessels such as fishing boats and tugboats, utilized in patrol jobs. About 100 in inventory. *'Blue Ridge-class amphibious command ships: '''about 1 in inventory. ''WCN Wolf's Lair *'San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock': about 2 in inventory. WCN ''Alpha'' WCN Beta' *'Spearhead-class expeditionary fast transport: about 1 in inventory WCN Runner *'Ticonderoga-class cruiser: '''about 4 in inventory ''WCN Resistence, WCN Invictus WCN Firestorm WCN Conquistador *'Mercy-class hospital ship: '''about 1 in inventory ''WCN The Angel *'Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier: '''about 1 in inventory ''WCN The Mother Wolf *'''Bob Hope-class vehicle cargo ship: about 2 in inventory. WCN Suport WCN Kalava Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries